1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a surgical drape and, more particularly, to a surgical drape of an improved construction which has integral leggings therein and which is particularly adapted for use on a patient while in the lithotomy position and incorporating collection bags and medical implements and supply retainers.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known to use some form of a surgical drape during the performing of a surgical procedure upon a woman in the area of the vagina. These common types of surgical operations are a cystoscopy procedure and a lithotomy procedure. Normally, these surgical drapes are composed of separate articles with a gap to be provided between the articles in the area of the vagina so as to facilitate the performing of the operation. The separate articles are cumbersome and do not facilitate application to the patient. There has been a definite need for a single pieced surgical drape which is to be used by a patient in the lithotomy position.
Additionally, during the performing of the operation, there will inherently be a blood loss and an emitting of solid particles. The normal procedure is for these solid particles and blood to be conducted into a waste collection are usually formed within the table upon which the operation is being performed. This material is then discharged. There has never been any way to arrive at an approximate amount of blood loss by the patient so that the blood can be reasonably and accurately replaced. There is a definite need for incorporating some type of liquid collecting container in conjunction with the surgical drape so as to make a reasonable estimate as to the amount of blood lost by the patient.
Additionally, surgical drapes of the prior art were constructed of a cloth material and were intended to be cleaned and reused. Reuse of such a drape inherently increases the possibility of the transfer of infection. If a surgical drape could be constructed to be sufficiently inexpensive to be disposable, such would be most desirable since the transfer of infection between patients by means of the surgical drape would be eliminated.
Furthermore, medical implements and supplies such as scissors, sutures, sponges, etc., are stored on a nearby table which is relatively remote from the surgical site which is inconvenient and cumbersome for the doctor. Therefore, a need exists to provide implement holders, medical supply retainers and waste collection pouches.